ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zootopia 2 and the Humans
Zootopia 2 and the Humans is an upcoming CGI-animated comedy action/adventure, sequel of Zootopia, to be released Winter-Spring 2018. The movie is by Walt Disney Pictures, Walt Disney Animation Studios, EA and Maxis (The Sims 2). Plot A month after the Gazelle concert, Dawn Bellwether escapes from prison and her new goal of revenge: upon realizing that she had an evil lair hidden in the Meadowlands, and installing a computer, she begins to search for new peoples to dominate and command them to attack Zootopia. She realizes that there is a galaxy far away from Zootopia, the Milky Way. She notices a nearly similar planet like Zootopia, the Earth, with 7 billion Homo sapiens or Humans. She plans her plan for Earth. Meanwhile in Zootopia, several newscasts comment on Bellwether's escape, Judy and Nick living together go to the ZPD, try to investigate and capture the sheep. Five days later, Bellwether and Doug build a teleportation to start the attack on humans. Judy and Nick finally find the lair of Bellwether and try to capture it. She flees the teleportation while Doug is captured and taken back to prison. But Judy and Nick are sucked in by the strong current of teleportation and the chain is teleporting the locations of the pair's friendships as Chief Bogo, Mayor Lionheart, the Ottertons, Peter Moosebridge, Fabienne Growley and Barry DiCaprio, sucking them. They end up going to New York, hiding in a human house. A boy named Norman Powers, backing from school, lives in the house where the characters are. Norman, on the way home, meets the gang of his worst enemy, the school bully, Mario Grant. Mario arrives at Norman and tells him to hand over the lunch money or he will bully Norman. Norman runs toward his house, and the gang goes after him. Judy, Nick and the others perceive the situation hidden. Lionheart does not resist bad manners in Norman and decides to appear and roars loudly to scare Mario and it works. Mario runs away with his gang apologizing to Norman that he will never mess with him again. Norman half confused and happy, greets Judy, Nick and the others. Norman claims that this time is May 9, 2016 (exactly one month after the first movie), this house is on the Upper West Side and also says it's dangerous to let them surround the world. Norman promises to take care of them until he has a teleportation. Soundtrack Cast Animals *Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps *Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde *Idris Elba as Chief Bogo *Jenny Slate as Dawn Bellwether *Nate Torrence as Clawhauser *Don Lake as Stu Hopps *Bonnie Hunt as Bonnie Hopps *Tommy Chong as Yax *J.K. Simmons as Mayor Lionheart *Octavia Spencer as Mrs. Penelope Otterton *Eddie Murphy as Mr. Emmitt Otterton *Khamani Griffin as Winston Otterton *Quvenzhane Wallis as Natalie Otterton *Shakira as Gazelle *Peter Mansbridge as Peter Moosebridge *Fabienne Rawley as Fabienne Growley *Leonardo DiCaprio as Barry DiCaprio *Phil Johnston as Gideon Grey *Amy Poehler as Mrs. Nadine Wilde Humans *Jacob Tremblay as Norman Powers *Perla Haney-Jardine as Claire Woodworth *Marc John Jefferies as Arthur Roberts *Spencer Locke as Beatrice Roswell *Quvenzhane Wallis as Danielle Hudson *William Jiang as Tao Chong *Jonathan Lipnicki as Mario Grant *Geena Davis as Prof. Edna Johnston *Tim Gunn as Principal Hermes Goodwin *Miranda Cosgrove as Lina Powers *Jesse McCartney as David Humberline *Bradley Cooper as Edward Powers *Natalie Portman as Katie Powers *Anne Hathaway as Tiffany Powers *Jeffrey Tambor as William Powers *Sondra Currie as Diana Powers *John Cleese as John Gwerder *Diane Keaton as Sofia Gwerder *Justin Bartha as Timothy Gwerder *Heather Graham as Ana Gwerder Category:Zootopia